Conventionally lamp shades have not been made with disassembly in mind, either for transport or for other purposes and, therefore, they have usually been shipped as one-piece items. Even in those rare instances in which the lamp shade has comprised sub-assemblies, final assembly has required the use of tools in the accomplishment thereof. In general the cost of final assembly has been significant for the manufacturer or the effort has been a consideration for the ultimate consumer. Shipping costs have been high because of the larger size of containers required to ship fully assembled lamp shades. Final assembly by the ultimate consumer has been the ocassion of breakage of parts and resultant dissatisfaction with the product.